Split Mushroom
250px|strength = 5|health = 5|cost = 5|set = Undiscovered|rarity = Super Rare|class = Kabloom|tribe = Mushroom Plant|trait = Team-Up|ability = When destroyed : Make copies of this next door with -1 /-1 .|flavor text = "Koo! Don't you dare you electrocute me!"}} Split Mushroom is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He was introduced in Undiscovered Chaos, a set made by . He is a member of Kabloom class, he costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has the Team-Up trait and its When destroyed ability allows him to make copies of him next door with -1 /-1 less. Origin He is based on a Maverick in Mega Man X4 with the same name and similar appearance. In this version, however, he has no limbs and he has no belt below his face. His When destroyed ability is based on Split Mushroom's ability known as Soul Body. His when played ability is also based on Sould Body. His description references how Split Mushroom is weak to Lightning Web, a weapon from Web Spider in Mega Man X4. Statistics * Set - Rarity : Undiscovered - Super Rare * Class : Kabloom * Stats : 5 -cost 5 /5 * Tribe : Mushroom Plant * Trait : Team-Up * Ability : When destroyed : Make copies of this next door with -1 /-1 . Card description "Koo! Don't you dare you electrocute me!" Update history Undiscovered Chaos v.1.0 * Added to the game. Chaotic Legacy v.1.1 * |5 }} * * Ability streamlined: When destroyed : Make Split Mushrooms next door with -1 /-1 . → When destroyed : Make copies of this next door with -1 /-1 . Undiscovered Chaos v.1.2 * Animation change : When played, it summons from a rainbow silhouette instead from the sky falling down. Strategies With He can be a powerful asset when played, since he has Team-Up trait, which means he can be played in front of a plant to defend a powerful plant stuck in a pinch. When destroyed, he also posed a bigger help, since he can split up again up to five times until he has 0 /0 , which automatically discards it from the field. He is a good pair when played alongside Astro-Shroom, since Astro-Shroom detects what plant is played, you can get maximum amount of damage of 9, or even 11 damage if all lanes are ground and heights. But you need to avoid from stats nerfing or destroying Zombies and tricks, such as Chum Champion, Knockout, Extinction Event and more. With this, you can also run a Split Molekale deck, which basically means you have to play Split Mushrooms until you have a lot of weaker clones of him, then use Molekale to transform all Split Mushroom clones into varieties of 6 -costed plants. This is risky, since all clones are weaker, but when done correctly, this deck would cause devastating amount of damage, especially for cards like Apotatosaurus, Winter Melon, Poppin' Poppies, Sergeant Orange, Frostbolt Shooter or even Angel's Trumpet. Against He is dangerous when played in front of a powerful plant, which can cause trouble. Not only he can create clones of himself next door, and him being a tank which maybe can halt your plants to boost zombies like Vimpire, Ancient Vimpire and Frenzy Zombies combined, he also have the Team-Up trait, which would make a self-inflatable wall in every lane. While not easy, he can be defeated by self-growing Zombies such as Arm Wrestler, Vimpire and more. He can also be defeated with tricks or environments such as Locust Swarm, Science Rocket, Extinction Event, Barrel of Barrels, Area 22, Laser Base Alpha, Cut Down to Size, Rolling Stone, Slammin' Smackdown and more, but some won't work until Split Mushrooms have been defeated a few times. Gallery Split MushroomHD.png|HD version of Split Mushroom. SplitMushroom Card.png|Split Mushroom's card. SplitMushroom Desc.png|Split Mushroom's description in-game. Trivia * This plant is initially made as a self-splitting Mushroom and not based on Split Mushroom in Mega Man X4. * Split Mushroom's sound when played and when hurt is ported from Mega Man X4. * Despite copying the base of Grow-Shroom, it's quite different from the source material, since Split Mushroom has a gas mask, screws on his head and a pair of goggles.